User blog:Wlord99/Fiddlesticks Rework v.2
This is my rework for Fiddlesticks, the Harbinger of Doom '''. '''Why does Fiddlesticks need a Rework? Currently, Fiddlesticks does only well as a jungler due to his massive sustain from his W-"Drain". You can play him as a support or midlaner too, but he lacks in reliable damage without his ultimate and his close range CC does not come in handy with his squishiness. Furthermore, his kit and his lore and appearance are all totally out of touch. He should be a scary sneaky scarecrow which rips off its opponents with its scythe and not a totem of damage incapable of winning trades against anybody with CC. Both his playstyle and visuals are outdated, just look at his poor Q, W and R animation, which are by the way all the same and farming with his auto attacks is horrible. Trying to kill someone with his W is frustrating since they just run away while u have to stand still to drain. His R is the only ability which fits him as a scarecrow even if he does not use his scythe. So i came up with an idea of a rework for Fiddlesticks so he can finally be played as jungler or laner: Abilities After being in brush and out of combat for seconds, Fiddlesticks gains % bonus movement speed, that decays over seconds after he leaves the brush or enters combat. His first Spell while the speed buff is active causes targets hit to for , slowing them by 33%. |icon2 = Awakening.png |description2 = Fiddlesticks occasionally burns a collected in his lantern to forge it into a ' ' to add to his crowswarm. Each ' ' grants '''Fiddlesticks' and enhances his E-"Dark Wind" and R-"Crowstorm". and can be stacked indefinitely but may be consumed by '''Fiddlesticks´' abilities. | |leveling2 = }} |name = Crow Flight |icon = Decrepify.png |description = Fiddlesticks mounts on his scythe levatating over the ground. Recast to dismount. |description2 = Riding his scythe grants Fiddlesticks increasing bonus total movement speed when moving in the same direction, which is lost when he turns. Fiddlesticks consumes while riding and may not use his 'W-"Draining Strike". |leveling = |cost = |costtype = mana |customlabel = on-cost |custominfo = 1 Crow per 10 seconds }} Enemies hit by '''Fiddlesticks’ spells are tethered to him for 4 seconds, up to three time per unit. Tethered units are dealt magic damage for each tether on them while healing Fiddlesticks for a portion damage dealt. Fiddlesticks' basic attacks refresh their duration on-hit. Fiddlesticks can freely move while tethering. |description2 = Additionally, Fiddlesticks gains from tethered enemies, receiving one every second (max 1 per small minion/monster; 3 per large minion/monster; 3 per champion per 10 seconds). |leveling = |description3 = Fiddlesticks strikes an area in form of an lateral arc with his scythe dealing and healing himself for a portion of damage dealt |leveling3 = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = / / / }} Fiddlesticks summons a at his current location charging up and draining . Its range, damage and silence duration increase for each second charging, stoping to increase after 3 seconds, but still remaining. |description2 = Upon recast the launch themselves into a targeted direction, dealing to enemies they pass through and them for seconds. |icon2 = Dark Wind.png |leveling = |leveling2 = }} |cooldown = |cost = 5 CROWS + 40 MANA + 16 MANA PER SECOND + 2 PER ADDITIONAL SECOND |range = / / }} After channeling for seconds, Fiddlesticks blinks to the target location becoming untargetable and invisible for up to another seconds, having his position indicated by some crows flying around him. He can only move in this state. |description2 = After the duration OR a recast, Fiddlesticks becomes visible and targetable again with a flying widely around him for 5 seconds dealing to enemies around him. |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 15 CROWS + MANA |range = | }} }} Please leave a comment if you have any questions or suggestion <3 History *Q- no longer toggles *Q-"Crow flight" now consumes instead of *W- Clarification and better heal ratios *E- Removed Dot aspect while charging *E- Added Crow cost *R- Added Crow cost *General small larifications/edits }}